Pineal glands in 5 Gallus gallus chicks were removed just prior to hatching. The ability of pinealectomized chicks to defend body temperature during a cold challenge was compared with sham-operated and control chicks. The ontogeny of thermal competency in all three groups during the three weeks after hatching is being examined.